


Silver Lining

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Every bad day has its perks.





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack O'Neill stopped the shower and picked up a towel off the nearby towel rack, wrapping it around his waist and stepping out. He automatically wished he was back in the shower. The tile was freezing! "Oh, my god!!" he yelped and quickly jumped across the floor to stand on the towel that had been deposited on the floor by his lover earlier.

Daniel Jackson peered at him in the mirror above the sink, his blue eyes sparkling behind his glasses as he went to speak. "Problems?"

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed, rubbing the bottom of his feet in an attempt to warm them. "Explain to me why we live in the coldest place on the face of the earth?"

"Because this is currently where the SGC is located," Daniel responded matter-of-factly. "And for the record, it's **not** the coldest place on Earth. Did you forget about Antarctica?"

Jack shuddered at the remark and shrugged, "Alright, maybe not **the** coldest...what?" He noticed Daniel was still looking at him. 

Daniel shrugged and smiled, "Nothing." He stepped away from the sink and headed back towards the bedroom, pausing quickly enough to kiss Jack's temple as he went past. "I love you."

Jack smiled at him, "Right back at ya', kid."

Daniel made a face and walked out the door. Jack chuckled and turned to the mirror. He didn't know why they were rushing around this morning, they had three days off from the SGC...it wasn't like they had anywhere to go. They'd woken up this morning to find a foot of snow on the ground, it was the middle of February...~Oh, shit.~

Jack'd had a feeling last night as he and Daniel were preparing for bed that he'd forgotten something. He'd just remembered what it was. 

Three years. Three years he and Daniel had been together and he'd never forgotten any occasion. Not Daniel's birthday, their "anniversary" as Daniel called it. He'd even remembered the anniversary of Daniel and Sha'uri's marriage...and of Sha'uri's death. And he'd never, ever forgotten Valentine's Day. 

Until now.

"Shit, Shit, Shit." Jack hissed under his breath. "Alright, Jack," he muttered to himself. "Calm down, this is **not** a crisis. Yet." 

"Hey, Jack!" Daniel came back into the bathroom, and leaned against the doorway. He'd dressed in a cerulean blue dress shirt that made his eyes shine. He smiled at Jack, who automatically smiled back. "I know you've probably got some big thing planned," his smile turned slightly sheepish. "But I forgot your present at my apartment last night...so I thought I'd pick it up on the way to the restaurant tonight. If you can wait that long."

Restaurant? There was a restaurant involved? ~Say something ingenious, Jack.~ "Okay." ~Good job.~

Daniel smiled and came the rest of the way into the bathroom, pushing the door closed behind him. Jack looked puzzled. "Cold air," Daniel answered to the questioning look before walking over to the sink and picking up his tooth brush.

The fact that they'd become so well organized when it came to getting ready in the morning was still something that amazed Jack. When Daniel had been living with him when the archaeologist had first returned from Abydos, it had been one thing. They'd often gotten in each other's way. Two men trying to get around each other was a mess. Jack didn't even want to imagine what two women would be like. Perhaps it was because they knew each other so well, they knew each other's routines. Daniel preferred to take a shower first thing in the morning, while Jack liked to take a shower after he'd had breakfast. Jack got breakfast ready while Daniel was in the shower and after they ate Daniel cleaned up while Jack was in the shower. Jack and Sarah had had pretty much the same routine. 

They'd even managed to be able to brush their teeth at the same time without getting in each other's way.

Jack placed his hands under the faucet and swished the water in his mouth as Daniel followed him. Jack's head tipped back to gargle the water, then he put his head down to spit in the sink. A split second later, he felt a surge of cold wetness on his neck. 

Okay, maybe they **didn't** have the routine down.

"Oh, God, Jack, I'm sorry!!" Daniel exclaimed.

Jack's eyes closed for a second, then he opened them again. "Did you just **spit** on my neck?"

"I'm sorry," came the muffled reply.

Jack felt Daniel's hands place a towel on his neck. "I thought we had this down," Jack said as he dried his skin off.

"I said I was sorry!" Daniel exclaimed. "What do you want? A kidney?"

Jack turned to see that the younger man's face had turned a bright shade of red. "I'm sorry," Daniel repeated. "I'm really tired."

Well, that was an unfair dig. "Fine," the colonel said, "From now on I **won't** wake you up."

"Jack!!" Daniel yelped. "That wasn't what I meant. I'm tired from being off-world for four days. It's got nothing to do with you."

"Right," Jack answered. He knew damn well that was why Daniel was tired. Hell, he was exhausted too. But he hadn't been able to resist the remark. Jack set the towel aside and looked down, he still needed to get dressed, and Daniel was beginning to act like he was due for another cup of coffee. 

"Let's get out of here," Daniel said, looking around the messy bathroom for a moment. "I want a drink."

Well, now how had Jack known that was coming? "Okay," he pulled on the doorknob only to feel the knob give--right into his hand. "Oops."

Daniel looked up from the mirror that he'd begun to look into again. "What do you mean, 'Oops'?".

Jack sighed and leaned back against the wall. "'Oops' as in, right now you are with the wrong guy." He held up the doorknob for Danny to see.

Daniel's eyes became round as he turned to come over to Jack. "What did you do?!"

Jack tried not to laugh out loud. "I didn't do anything. The thing came off in my hand."

Daniel wasn't finding the humour in this. "Well, put it back!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Oh, sure, Danny." He stuck the knob back in the hole, only to have it pop out again. He sighed heavily and looked at Daniel for a moment. "We're stuck, Spacemonkey."

Daniel was starting to look nervous. "Calm down," Jack put his hands on the younger man's shoulders, pulling Daniel against his body, more so for the warmth than to comfort the boy. "We're gonna get out of here. We've gotten out of much worse situations than being trapped in a bathroom before."

Daniel relaxed slightly. "Right," he said slowly. If Jack said they'd be okay, then Daniel believed him. Jack wouldn't lie to him. It really was a stupid thing to get so worked up over.

Jack smiled at him, "Good." He let go of Daniel and pulled back. "I'm freezing."

"Here," Daniel rummaged in the hamper for a second and came out with a pair of blue jeans and an old sweatshirt. 

Jack looked at the clothes in front of him. "Did you put these in the hamper?" he asked as he took them from Daniel's hands.

"Yes."

Jack held up the sweatshirt to his nose. "This is still good." He smiled at Daniel as he slipped on the jeans. "Okay," Jack pulled the sweatshirt over his head to see Daniel still watching him. "Do you have your cell phone on you?"

Daniel shook his head. He'd never seen the reason in a cell phone, he'd always thought that there was never a call that could possibly be so important that it couldn't wait until you got home. Jack had bought him one just after he'd joined SG-1. "It's in my coat pocket. Where's yours?"

Jack shrugged and jerked his thumb in the direction of the bedroom. "It's on the nightstand."

"Okay," Daniel slumped down onto the tiled floor next to the bathtub. "Now what?"

Jack sighed and joined him on the floor. "Now we wait. Someone will eventually realize we're missing."

"Sam's gonna be pissed," Daniel told him. "We're supposed to meet her at the restaurant at five o'clock."

"Carter?" Jack repeated. Oh, that was right, now he remembered. He and Daniel were supposed to meet Sam and her date at O'Malley's for dinner, then they were going to a movie afterwards. He also remembered that he **had** gotten Daniel a present. It was in his bottom desk drawer in his office. He'd been planning on taking it home four days ago, then Anise/Freya and Jacob/Selmak had come through the Stargate and all hell had broken loose. In the upheaval that'd followed, he'd left the book in his office. 

"Of course," Daniel said as he thought. "If we don't show up, she might realize there's something wrong and stop by." He thought some more. "Or just be really pissed off and never speak to us again."

"Someone will figure out something's wrong," Jack pointed out. "When we don't show up at work on Monday. I doubt it'll cross Carter's mind to look for us tonight if we don't show."

"That's four days away," Daniel said softly. "This is amazing. We're marooned in a city with over twenty thousand people." 

"It is weird," Jack said as he started to crawl around on the floor, only to feel his knees crack from the strain. He leaned back against the tub again. "It's like a desert island. But with tile." He sighed and looked over at Daniel. "So, okay. I guess we should talk to each other, right? Pass the time faster. Which is good. We haven't had the chance to really talk in about a month."

Daniel smiled and nodded. "Right. This could be a good thing." He fell quiet for a moment. "I won five hundred pounds of rigatoni last night."

Jack stopped biting his nail and looked at him. "Huh?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, last night when I went to get the coffee. Spencer's was having a contest where they gave their five hundredth customer--me--five hundred pounds of rigatoni." He pulled on his shirt sleeve. "They're delivering it Monday."

"Did you tell them you live in an apartment?"

Daniel looked down at his hands again. "I told them to deliver it here." He shrugged, "I spend more time here than I do at my place anyway." 

There was an opening. Jack had been meaning to bring it up to him tonight. For the past three years they'd been spending three nights at Daniel's place and three nights at Jack's place. Not counting all the nights they'd spent off-world. It was getting ridiculous. Jack wanted Daniel here at home...because anytime Daniel referred to home, he meant Jack's. It had been his home when he'd first returned to earth. Even when they weren't living together, and they'd just simply been friends, Daniel had spent a lot of time at Jack's house, crashing in the spare room at night. Whether Daniel realized it or not, by the end of this week, he **would** be living in Jack's house.

Jack had even found a space for Daniel's fish. 

There wasn't any real reason for him not to, the only people who ever came to see Jack were Teal'c, Carter and Janet...all of whom already knew about his and Daniel's relationship. His next door neighbor knew too. Although she'd figured it out on her own. When Daniel had asked her how, Mrs. Terrell had said that when she'd first met Jack, he'd told her that she could stop by anytime, that even if he wasn't home, **Daniel** would be. He'd said that his coffee normally sucked, but that was okay, because **Daniel's** was phenomenal. Jack had bragged about **Daniel's** achievements in archaeology. She'd counted at least twenty 'Daniel's in a seven minute conversation. 

Simple best friends didn't merit such mention.

Jack stared at Daniel, who was now looking up at the ceiling. "How much rigatoni is that?"

Daniel looked away from the ceiling. "I'm not sure, it seemed ungracious to ask."

"Okay," Jack looked around the room for a second. "I'm shrinking, you know."

Daniel looked confused as Jack peered at him. "Huh?"

"I'm shrinking," Jack repeated. "You remember that physical I had last week?"

Daniel nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm shrinking. I was six foot two, now I'm six foot one and a half. In twenty years, you'll be able to carry me around in your pocket."

Daniel's confused look didn't change. "Well, is there something wrong with you?"

Jack shook his head, "No. That's what I thought, she measured me twice. She called everybody in to look at me, she was like, 'Hey, everybody, look at the shrinking guy'. She said I'm in perfect health. My blood pressure is...I don't know...something good over something good. Cholesterol--she said I have the cholesterol of a fasting monk. I'm just shrinking is all."

"Oh," Daniel sighed and stood up. "Okay."

Jack's shoulders slumped. "That wasn't the reaction I expected."

Daniel stopped looking in the medicine cabinet, "Well, what do you want me to say? 'I'm sorry you're shrinking'?"

"That would be nice."

"Okay," Daniel shrugged. "I'm sorry you're shrinking."

"Thank you...what?" 

Daniel was looking at the window. "Love, the window."

Jack looked over his shoulder, "Yeah, what about it?"

"We can drop something out the window, to get somebody's attention. This window looks right over the road."

"There's nobody out there," Jack said, standing up. "What are you doing?"

Daniel had a ceramic fish in his hand, opening the window with the other. "I'm gonna drop this out the window, get someone's attention."

"Don't drop that!!" Jack grabbed the fish from his hand. "I'm very attached to that."

"You hate fish," Daniel pointed out, but he picked up the Q-tip holder instead. "Better?"

"Wrap it in something, we're not gonna get any help if you've concussed someone into a coma."

"'Concussed'?" Daniel asked.

"It's a word!!" Jack exclaimed. He suddenly felt like he was talking to Sarah. "Look it up."

"I know. I just didn't think you did," Daniel told him, taking a towel from the rack. "How's this?" he asked as he wrapped it around the holder.

"That's good, that way there'll be something to soak up the blood."

Daniel rolled his eyes as he opened the window. "Ready?"

"Go for it."

Daniel dropped the holder out the window, as Jack rested his hand on his shoulder. The sound of car brakes squealing and glass breaking wasn't very encouraging. Daniel smiled up at him. "Oops."

"Get away from the window," Jack tugged on his arm. 

Daniel went back to the medicine cabinet as Jack flopped back down on the floor, picking up a magazine off the rack by the door. "'Architectural Digest' I never saw," he flipped through the magazine. "Sylvester Stallone has a house, apparently."

"Oh, thank God!! Tums!!"

Jack wasn't sure he'd heard right. "Did you just thank God for Tums?"

Daniel turned around to look at him, a canister of antacids in his hand. "Yes! These have precious nutrients." He opened the canister.

"Their bodies were found dead, but mysteriously loaded with calcium," Jack went back to looking at his magazine.

"Okay," Daniel finished counting out the colorful tablets and came over to sit next to Jack. "There are twelve, that's six for you, and six for me."

"So, we probably shouldn't binge and eat all of them at once?"

Daniel gave him a dirty look, "Laugh now, but you'll thank me later."

"Really?" Jack grinned at him.

"How do you make everything I say an innuendo?"

"It's a gift," Jack said as he held out his hand for the Tums.

"How long have we been in here?" Daniel asked as he laid his head against Jack's shoulder.

Jack looked at his watch, it was one o'clock. "Two hours."

"Feels like longer."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy my company so much."

"Ja-ack!!"

Jack smiled, "I'm teasing. It was a joke. I do that." He popped a tablet into his mouth. "Wow! That's disgusting."

"Well, I didn't say they tasted good."

"No, I mean, that's really...Augh!" Jack made a face. 

"Probably shouldn't eat any more right now," Daniel told him. "If we're here a while, we're gonna be in trouble."

"Yeah," Jack said sarcastically. "We'll just whither away."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Fine, be that way." He slumped back against the side of the tub, relaxing slightly. 

Jack lightly stroked Daniel's hair as the archaeologist laid down in Jack's lap, stretching out his legs. "Danny?"

"Hmmm?" Daniel murmured as his eyes drifted closed.

"What would you say to moving in here?"

"In the bathroom?"

Jack laughed softly. "No, I mean **you** moving in here. In the house. Live here."

Daniel's eyes opened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, for once," Jack answered. "Don't get used to it."

"Jack, I don't know..." Daniel started. "What about--"

"If you're worried about your artifacts, we can turn your old room into a study."

"What about--"

"The fish can go on that shelf on the entertainment center where the old stereo was."

"Jack, would you let me talk?!" Daniel exclaimed. "I was talking about people, what--"

"What people? The only people who come around here already know." Jack's brown eyes softened as he peered down at the wide-eyed expression on Daniel's face. "Come on, Danny. Three nights here and then three nights at your place is ridiculous, and you know it." 

Daniel sighed, if Jack would have let him get a word in, he would have found out Daniel had no objections. But Jack wouldn't stop talking. 

"Seriously, if you--"

Daniel sat up and cupped Jack's chin. "Jack!!"

Jack looked confused. "Yeah?"

"Okay." Daniel smiled. 

Jack smiled back. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Good," Jack kissed his forehead as Daniel went to lay down again. 

"Of course, that is assuming we survive this," Daniel pointed out. 

Jack smiled down at him. "Move."

"Excuse me?"

"Get up, I'm getting us out of here."

Daniel sat up as Jack stood. "How are you going to do that?"

"I'm gonna break down the door."

Daniel sniggered as he stood next to Jack. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Hey," Jack sounded offended. "I work out."

Daniel chuckled as he moved to get out of the way. "I know, love, but this house is still better built than you. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Get out of the way."

Daniel stood next to the toilet. Jack looked at him. "I'm serious, get out of the way." Daniel sighed and climbed on the toilet lid. "Thank you."

Jack moved back against the wall, preparing to run. Daniel covered his eyes, unable to watch. There was the sound of light pattering and then a resounding thud. Daniel uncovered his eyes to see Jack limping slightly. "I hurt myself." 

"I told you."

Jack looked around the crowded room. "You know what the problem is. I can't get up enough momentum."

"Run in a circle."

Jack peered up at his lover as if he'd lost his mind. "That won't work."

"Why not?" Daniel looked down at him, pushing his glasses back into place.

"Because, it's not--you can't--" Jack appeared thoughtful. "Could work."

"Of course it could." 

Jack looked up at him. Daniel nodded. Jack sighed, "Okay." He started to run in a small circle.

"Go faster."

Jack rolled his eyes and picked up speed, then hurled himself at the door. The door promptly threw Jack back on the floor. "Well, this was a good idea." Jack pulled himself up to sitting position. 

Daniel jumped down off the toilet and leaned against the sink, watching Jack. "Maybe you don't weigh enough."

Jack looked at him, looked at the door and then back at Daniel. "Come on," he pulled Daniel back against the wall.

"What?"

"On three, ready?"

Daniel's eyes widened. "Jack, I don't think that's--"

"One."

"Okay."

"Two," Jack held out his hand as Daniel gripped it. "Three!!" 

The two men ran and jumped, kicking the door hard. Both of them ended up on the ground. "Well, that worked!!" Daniel exclaimed. 

Jack was trying not to laugh. "Hate to tell you this, kid, but I don't think we're getting out of here."

Daniel shrugged and crawled over to where Jack had positioned himself against the tub again. Daniel laid back in Jack's lap and closed his eyes. Jack was flipping through a Sears catalog. "Look at these guys. They aren't so hot." He held the magazine out for Daniel to look at. "Would you sleep with him?"

Daniel opened an eye to look at the picture. "Yes."

"These guys aren't better looking than me, they're just dressed better."

"Uh-huh." Daniel answered sleepily.

"Seriously, I'm like a pair of chinos away from being this guy." Jack looked down at Daniel. He was fast asleep. Jack smiled and removed the glasses. He bent his head to kiss Daniel's forehead. "'Night, Angel."

*****

Daniel jerked, suddenly aware of the fact that he was in a foreign place. It took him a moment to figure out exactly where he was and what was going on. ~Jack. Bathroom. Valentine's Day.~

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Jack said gently, stroking the light brown hair that brushed Daniel's forehead. 

"How long have I been asleep?" Daniel asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Two hours," Jack answered. "As of right now we're supposed to be meeting Carter at the restaurant."

"Good," Daniel responded, sitting up to try and clear his head. "Why didn't you wake me?" He stood up and headed back over to the medicine cabinet. He didn't know why he kept coming back to the thing. It was like he suddenly expected to find something that would get them out of there. 

Jack started to stand up. "You looked so peaceful I--ah!!" 

Daniel turned to look at him. "Is your foot asleep?"

"My foot, my leg and the right side of my ass," Jack stamped his foot against the tile a few times. 

"I'm bored," Daniel said. 

"Well, there's not a whole lot we can do," Jack answered. His eyes suddenly lit up.

"Jaaack..." Daniel said slowly. "We're in the bathroom."

"So?" Jack came closer to him. "It's my house."

"I don't think that mmmmph--" Daniel's words were cut off by Jack's mouth on his.

Jack pulled away and smiled at him. "Well?"

Daniel's mouth quirked involuntarily. "Okay," he sighed, his voice full of mock resignation.

"Good" Jack took his mouth with his again.

Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack, threading his fingers through Jack's soft hair. Sliding an arm around Daniel's waist, Jack brought their bodies together as he deepened the kiss. Slowly, he shuffled forward, backing Daniel into the wall. With a gentle nip to Daniel's luscious bottom lip, Jack broke the kiss. Daniel whimpered at the loss and opened his eyes.

Jack began to slowly unbutton Daniel's shirt, kissing each bit of pale flesh revealed. Daniel rested his head back against the wall, closing his eyes once more as he concentrated on the feel of the soft lips caressing his skin. When the shirt was undone, Jack slid his hands up Danny's hard stomach and across his silky chest to push the garment off broad shoulders onto the floor. He ran his hands down the strong arms of his lover before moving on to his belt. Leaning in to kiss and nip at Daniel's throat, drawing soft moans from his love, he made short work of the fastenings of the slacks. Jack knelt down to remove Danny's socks and shoes before sliding slacks and underwear down the long legs and helping Daniel step out of them. 

Jack surged up to claim Daniel's mouth once more. Running his tongue along the full lips, Jack requested entrance. With a sigh, Daniel's lips parted and Jack's tongue plunged into the warm depths to play with Daniel's. Jack reveled in the taste that was ***Daniel*** and only broke the kiss when the frivolous need for oxygen asserted itself. Both men were left panting by the kiss and Jack took a step back.

With hungry eyes, Jack devoured the vision before him. Flushed with arousal, head thrown back, eyes closed as he gasp for air, skin glistening, cock standing at attention, Daniel was the most beautiful thing Jack had ever seen. Daniel absolutely took his breath away.

Jack raised his hands to Daniel's chest to caress the soft skin. Mesmerized, Jack drew his hands down Danny's sides as he slowly sank to his knees. Daniel shivered as nails gently raked across his flesh. Jack just knelt there for a moment, hands on the slim hips, thumbs rubbing small circles across the skin, drinking in his stunning lover. Daniel slowly opened his eyes and looked at Jack, love and desire shining in his expressive face. Holding Daniel's gaze with his own, Jack took Daniel into his mouth. 

Daniel gasped as the hot mouth closed over his shaft. Of their own accord, his fingers twined themselves in Jack's slivered hair. Jack's agile tongue swirled around the head of his cock and he moaned as the pleasure skittered across his nerves. Licking along the length of the silky shaft produced a sensual shiver, which Jack liked very much indeed. Daniel could feel his lover smile around him and shivered once more. 

Jack applied gentle suction as he drew back and let Daniel slip from his mouth. Danny groaned at the loss of that slick heat. Using his grip on Jack's hair to urge him to his feet, he claimed Jack's mouth in a hungry kiss, thrusting his tongue between the other man's lips. Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel and returned the kiss with equal passion. When the need for air forced them apart, Daniel tugged at Jack's sweatshirt and breathed into his ear, "You're wearing too many clothes."

The sultry voice did wonderful things to Jack. He scrambled out of his clothes and back into Daniel's arms in record time. They kissed fiercely, tongues and teeth clashing, bodies molded to the other, hands roaming everywhere they could reach. 

Always with a plan in mind, Jack began maneuvering them in the direction of the shower--and the lube. It was slow going. With so much blood down south, Jack was having a hard time coordinating stumbling and kissing.

Finally having backed himself against the tub, Jack relinquished his hold on Daniel's butt to feel around for the tube of lube they kept in the shower. After some fumbling, Jack latched his hand onto the tube with a triumphant mental shout. Wrapping his arm around Daniel's waist he pulled him closer. Daniel wriggled deliciously, driving Jack wild. 

Jack reached over, slammed the toilet lid shut and fell onto it, yanking Daniel down to straddle his parted thighs. "Jack!" Daniel landed with a surprised yelp, grasping Jack's shoulders to steady himself. Anything else Daniel might have said was forgotten as Jack's mouth suctioned onto his nipple and his hand clamped onto his ass. He whimpered at the sensual onslaught of the talented mouth and hand. Jack, with his free hand, was industriously trying to get the lube opened. Jack's victorious shout as he finally got the cap off was muffled by Daniel's chest and vibrated delightfully against his nipple, eliciting an ecstatic groan.

Jack squirted lube onto his fingers and returned his hand to Daniel's ass. Daniel gasped as he felt Jack's finger brush across his opening. Jack released Daniel's nipple and moved onto it's twin as he set the lube aside. Placing a steadying hand on Danny's waist, Jack teased at his entrance. Carefully, he pressed one finger inside the tight heat and groaned. Daniel whimpered with pleasure as the finger slid deeper. Stretching up to capture his lover's lips in a slow kiss, Jack began to thrust with his finger. Immediately, Daniel began pressing back onto the invading digit, wanting more. He purred as a second joined it. Jack shivered as the sexy sound washed over him, causing his finger to brush against Daniel's sweet spot. Daniel threw his head back and cried out as shocks of pleasure ricocheted through his body.

Frantically, Jack grabbed up the lube and squirted a generous dollop into his hand and slicked his cock. Jack reached out to steady his lover who was trembling with need as he positioned himself over Jack's cock. Daniel's breath hissed in as he slowly lowered himself.

Daniel was so tight, so hot, Jack had to fight not to thrust up into the tempting channel, fingers tightening convulsively on Daniel's hips. When Jack was inside him to the hilt, Daniel brought both hands up to Jack's face and rested his forehead against Jack's, adjusting to the hardness deep inside him. When he was ready to move, he tilted Jack's face up for a tender kiss as he slowly raised himself. As Daniel sank back onto him, Jack deepened the kiss. The waves of pleasure washing through him were too intense; he had to move. As Daniel lowered himself again, Jack thrust into his inviting heat. 

Daniel gave a choked cry and collapsed against Jack's chest in a quivering bundle of need as the hard length inside him nudged his prostate. It felt so good, so perfect, Daniel had to have that feeling again. He reared back, screwing down, driving Jack as deep as possible. Jack's grasp on his hips turned to iron as they moved faster and harder, muscles straining, sweat slicked skin sliding against skin, their harsh panting and moaning filling the air as they raced for completion.

A tidal wave of ecstasy crashed through them, knocking them both over the edge. Daniel drove himself onto Jack taking as much of the hard length into himself as he could, neck and back arching, eyes closed, mouth parted on a scream as his orgasm ripped through him. Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist and leaned forward to taste his lover's throat as his own orgasm exploded from him. As Daniel's hot seed splashed across his stomach and Daniel's scream filled his ears, Jack bit down on the junction of neck and shoulder, muffling his own cry.

Quivering with aftershocks, Jack's spine completely melted and he collapsed against the back of the toilet, Daniel falling forward onto his chest in boneless satiation. The only sound was their gasping for breath.

Jack was the first to regain his powers of speech. "I'll never look at a toilet the same way again." Daniel buried his face in Jack's neck, flushing with embarrassment. Jack found enough energy to lift a hand and stroke Daniel's damp hair. "I love you, Danny."

Daniel lifted his face for a kiss as he murmured, "I love you, too, Jack." He sighed as Jack's lips closed over his in a soft, languid kiss and wrapped his arms about Jack's neck. They melted into each other, gently exploring each other's mouth. 

Both men groaned with loss as Jack finally slipped free of Daniel's body. Daniel laid his head on Jack's, brows touching, and just rested for a moment. 

Abruptly Daniel began shivering. Jack stole another kiss before saying, "Come on, let's get you warm."

Daniel reluctantly got off Jack's very comfortable lap, letting the other man stand. He shivered again as Jack turned on the shower, quickly getting it hot enough to suit him and then hustled them in. Daniel had to admit that the steamy water running over his skin, warming him, was better than Jack's lap, but not by much. He let out a blissful sigh as Jack began to bathe him languorously, luxuriating in being taken care of. As Jack lathered his hair, massaging his scalp, he closed his eyes, a content smile gracing his lips.

Sensing his lover's smile, Jack smiled himself and bent his head to kiss the bite mark on Daniel's beautiful throat. He couldn't help gloating to himself. ~Mine, all mine.~ Jack smiled smugly as Daniel purred. He guided Daniel under the spray to rinse his silky hair and found that he couldn't wipe the sappy, indulgent smile off his face. ~All in all, this has been a great Valentine's day.~ He quickly soaped himself while Daniel relaxed under the cascading water before coaxing Daniel out of the spray so he could rinse off. Jack was about to wash his hair when Daniel asked, "Let me?" Jack smiled and handed him the shampoo. He closed his eyes in bliss as those magical fingers returned the favor and massaged his scalp. After rinsing his hair, Jack drew Daniel to him for a loving kiss. They remained under the steamy spray, kissing and stroking until the water began to cool. 

Jack shut off the shower and grabbed towels. They lovingly dried each other off, slowly, getting distracted frequently by their lover's beautiful body. A kiss dropped on a knee, a kiss to a firm and silken inner thigh, a lick across the soft skin of a belly, a tongue dipping into an inviting navel, kisses to rosy nipples.

Dressing took just as long as they kept stopping to claim each other's lips.

Daniel jumped up and down slightly, trying to pull up his pants. "Now how long has it been?"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you say that," Jack looked in the mirror, peering at his face for a moment. "Wow...do I always look like this?"

"Yes."

Jack shot him a look, Daniel smiled and shrugged. "My tongue is really chalky," Jack examined the offending body part in the mirror.

"No kidding." 

Jack rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. He suddenly felt a light tapping on his shoulder. Jack stopped playing with his tongue and turned to look at Daniel. "Yes?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "So go."

"I can't."

Jack couldn't suppress the chuckle. "Actually, that is the one thing you **can** do in here."

Daniel shook his head, "Not with you in here."

"Stop it," Jack smacked his shoulder lightly. "It's gonna happen eventually."

Daniel steered Jack towards the shower. "Not if I can help it," he shoved Jack into the stall. "Now, pull the curtain, plug your ears and sing."

Jack laughed again. "Sing. Any requests?"

"Something loud and up beat."

"Perhaps a show-stopper?"

"Fine."

"What about 'Brigadoon'?"

"Good."

"Actually," Jack said. "I don't know 'Brigadoon'..."

"JUST SING SOMETHING!!"

"Right," Jack cleared his throat and put his hands over his ears as Daniel pushed the curtain closed. "I'm Henry the eighth I am...Henry the eighth I am, I am...I got married to the widow next door...She was married seven time before and everybody said 'Henry!' 'Henry!'...Henry the eighth I am...Second verse same as the first...I'm Henry the eighth I am...Henry the eighth I am, I am...I got married to the widow next door...She was married seven time before and everybody said 'Henry!' 'Henry!'...Henry the eighth I am...Second verse same as the first...I'm Henry the eighth I am...Henry the eighth I am, I am...I got married to the widow next door...She was married seven time before and everybody said 'Henry!' 'Henry!'...Henry the eighth I am...Second verse same as the first--"

The shower curtain yanked open. "Thank you," Daniel moved aside to let him out. "What was that?"

"'Henry the Eight I Am'?"

"No, that noise," Daniel answered.

"I didn't hear anything," Jack answered. "I was singing." He went over to the window and peered out. "Carter!! Thank God!!"

"Sam?!" Daniel came to stand next to Jack. 

Major Samantha Carter paused as she climbed out of her car she'd parked by the side of the road. "Hello, Colonel. Daniel. I thought I'd stop and see if you wanted a ride to the restaurant, I remembered your truck was in the shop, Sir."

"Carter, listen to me," Jack leaned out the window more. "Go to my garage, get a screwdriver out of my tool box and get up to my bedroom."

A corner of Sam's mouth quirked up. "Sir?"

"We're stuck!!" Daniel called down to her.

"How did you get stuck?" Carter asked, although she was unsure she wanted to know.

"It's so stupid, I don't want to explain it," Jack answered.

"The doorknob broke."

"Thanks, Danny." Jack rolled his eyes. "Just come get us out, Major."

"Yes Sir!" Sam saluted him.

Jack looked down at her, "Oh, Major?". 

Sam stopped on her way towards the garage. "Yes Sir?"

"I don't ever want you to mention this to anyone...no blackmail...understood?"

Sam smiled as she nodded. "Yes, Colonel. I'll be up in a moment. I'll get you out."

Laughing, Carter headed towards the garage. They owed her **so** big for this one.


End file.
